


零度交流

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	零度交流

“不用社交软件？”羽生结弦看着站在自己身前的中国娃娃，被人的问题唬得有点莫名其妙，“怎么可能。我用哦。用很多种呢。”

 

听到回复金博洋眼睛一亮。前几天自由滑结束的时候他就问过羽生结弦用不用WeChat，结果得到否定答复。那会儿金博洋就想起来以前有粉丝说过羽生结弦不使用任何社交软件甚至很少玩手机的言论。今天总算是知道偶像也是个正常年轻人。

 

他开心的从口袋里掏出了自己的手机，“那我们来交换账号吧，你最常用什么软件？instagram，Facebook或是Twitter？”

 

“我都很常用。”羽生结弦抿了抿唇，韩国的冬天实在是干燥得很，“但是为什么博洋想要我的账号？”

 

金博洋倒是没想到人会问这个问题：“...啥？”

 

“我就是很好奇为什么博洋想要我的联系方式。”羽生结弦看着眼前懵着脸的小孩，“想了解我私下的生活？还是想要找我聊天？”

 

“不、不不不是——”这画面感有点强，金博洋觉得就是点开给羽生结弦的私信框他都能紧张得发抖。

 

“喔.....”羽生结弦点了点头，“那这样博洋要我的联系方式就没有意义了啊？”

 

金博洋苦笑：“又不是说一定得聊天才能交换联系方式的啊？”他伸出几根手指头“陈巍，米沙，车俊焕....很多选手的社交账号我都有，但也很少联系。”

 

“这样啊。”羽生结弦捏了捏自己的下巴，像是在思考一道难题，“嗯，不。我还是不要和博洋交换联系方式好了。”

 

“......”

 

金博洋愣是卡机了好几秒才在脑海里将这个句子的意思理解起来。

 

我靠难道我被偶像讨厌了吗？！

 

他觉得心脏突然疼了一下。就像他翻开汉堡发现里面全是番茄生菜，点杯甜的柳橙汁发现纯度是100％。

 

“...为什么？？？”

 

小朋友现在的表情实在是好玩得紧，羽生结弦没忍住眯着眼笑了起来。

 

“因为那样就不够特别了啊。”

 

“....特别？”

 

“博洋有大家的联系方式。却没有我的联系方式。这样我就不是很特别的存在了吗。”

 

羽生结弦揉了一把小孩柔软头发。后知后觉自己实在太像再哄小孩子，又将手收了回来。

 

“我倒是不希望和博洋用这种方式联系呢。”他指了指金博洋的手机，“冷冰冰的机器。”

 

“看不到对方的脸和表情，一切都会觉得有点不真实不是吗？”

 

说着羽生结弦又将金博洋拥抱进怀，像自由滑之后那样：“感受不到对方。我觉得是一件令人难过的事情。”

 

金博洋听得一愣一愣的，被人松开的时候还有点懵。

 

“我和博洋果然还是比较适合冰场交流呢——那是我最能感受到你的时候哦，你的每个表情动作都像是会说话。有时述说快乐，有时述说悲痛，或兴奋或不甘。我都能感受到。”

 

他指了指金博洋的心脏。

“把想说的话都写在冰面上。然后下次见面说给我听吧。”


End file.
